


He just wanted some stupid beans

by BabydollGrimes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam pretends to be deaf, Weecest, im shit at tags, stupid drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabydollGrimes/pseuds/BabydollGrimes
Summary: Out in a store Dean sends Sam off on his own to get something, some guys starts trying to hit on Sam but Sam just tries to ignore him. Eventually Dean comes over and asks if there's something the guy wants. He says that he's trying to talk to this babe(Sam) but he's being a douche and not listening to him. Seeing Sam tense up a little bit Dean follows the uncomfortable protocol they have saying Sam is his boyfriend and that he's deaf.it kind of took a turn for its own and isn't exactly this but it's still pretty good imo





	He just wanted some stupid beans

"Hey De!" Sammy yelled out to his brother, "Can I go grab some kidney beans for the chili tonight?" He was excited for diner tonight.   
"Sure. I think they're in aisle 4. Jus- just be careful okay kiddo?" Dean said as Sam started walking away. He raised his hand to say 'yeah whatever' and started off thinking to himself.   
Since it was 4 more days to Christmas Sam and Dean were staying in Sioux Falls with their uncle Bobby. Dad was technically home but not always there. Women remembered him from past times and wanted to 'catch up' with their dad. Sam did not want to ever think about women "catching up" with their dad. He's 16, he knows what that means. In the mean time he's really enjoyed being able to be with Dean this last week. He forgets sometimes how nice it is to be with Dean without having to be constantly on guard, making sure their dad isn't standing there watching when they do things in secret, hiding.   
Two years. It's been two years since they started this messed up thing between them. Sam doesn't think he'll ever forget the first time Dean kissed him. They were just sitting there watching tv on the old beat up couch in some random motel in Minnesota. It was the middle of they day and they were tangled up on the couch just watching, but kinda not really there, when all of a sudden Dean asked Sam, completely out of the blue, if he'd ever kissed anyone before. "Of course De, I'm not a little kid." Sammy said. Dean just chuckled and they kept talking. The conversation had long steered away from the question about a kiss when Sam was talking about what his friend Nick did the other day when Dean interrupted and just said "I'm not blind you know, I see the way you look at me Sammy." And he was just stunned into silence. "I noticed a while ago, because baby boy, that's how I look at you too." And he grabbed Sam's chin and pulled him up into a heart stopping kiss. They kissed for a total, not all in once sitting but still, of probably 3 hours that day. Long kisses that lasted for minutes on end and short tiny stolen ones.  
He got pulled out of memory lane when he realized he was at the edge of the store at aisle 1. Some guy met eyes with Sam and the guy gave him a look that Sam could only identify as sexual interest in him. He immediately became uncomfortable and walked back to end up where he meant to the first time. He ended up in aisle 4 a few seconds later and was stalking down looking at the seemingly endless cans. (Who knew there were so many types of beans?). His thought got interrupted when he heard who he could only assume was the man from aisle 1 start talking to him.   
"Heya, sweetheart." Sam wanted to flinch. Wanted to punch the guy square in the face. Dean's the only one who gets to call him sweetheart. But he had to keep up the shtick that he always uses.  
A few months ago when they were staying in Indianapolis Sam made a friend named Rena who was deaf. She and Sam became friends because she could read lips and since she became deaf when she was 8 she knew how to make her voice sound normal, not that it mattered to Sam anyway he just liked talking to her. She taught him sign language everyday for the two months they were holed up there. He actually learned quite a lot. He also taught Dean so they could privately talk behind their fathers back.   
"Awe come on baby, don't be like that." Sam is sick and tired of this already. Trying so hard to relax his shoulders and not to flinch every time this disgusting man cat calls him. "Kiddo, come on." So he knows Sam's a kid and he doesn't even care? Disgusting. It was at this exact moment Sam knew he was done with all of humanity. He kept browsing through the endless amount of beans in search for just one can of fucking kidney beans.   
"Finally." He muttered out when he found what he was looking for. He grabbed three cans, so they'll have some for on the road, and turned around to see the guy who's been saying all this garbage. 'Your deaf, play that your deaf, come on Sam you can do it.' He turned and smiled at the guy. 'You fucking idiot.' He said to himself. And not a second later was the guy stalking up behind Sam so close he could feel his breath on his neck. He just calmly walked pretending not to notice the guy behind him. He finally got to Dean and put the cans down in the cart after shooting Dean a terrified look.   
"Woah hey buddy, what do you think you're doing?" Dean asked the guy.   
"Well, buddy, I'm waiting for this beautiful young little boy to finish up his shopping so I can take him home and ravish his tight virgin ass." The guy said. He saw Sam visibly tense up. He knows Sam didn't say anything to the guy, he'd either be beaten up bloody or vice versa. 'He's playing the deaf card.' Dean automatically thought to himself.   
"I can assure you that he's not a virgin." Dean said to the guy.   
"Oh, he already let you take a hit at his ass? Please tell me you left him tight at least?" Dean felt like he was going to throw up.   
"He's my boyfriend." Dean said.   
"Then why'd he give me a smile when I asked him if he'd let me take him home?"   
"Was he looking at you when you asked?" Dean asked.   
"Well, no. He was turned towards the shelf but that doesn't mean anything." The guy said.   
"Well actually it does." Dean retorted.   
"Oh yeah?" The guy snorted. 'Yeah, you're a pig all right.' Dean thought to himself. "And what does it mean?"   
"Sam's deaf you dumbass. He turned around and must have noticed you twice so he thought you were possibly someone he knew. He wasn't trying to tell you he wanted to sleep with you, he was just being boyishly nice you." Dean started chuckling. Sam looked over at him and signed 'thank you' Dean just laughed and singed out 'you gotta be more careful kiddo.' The guy looked scared and a little bit like he might cry as he walked away.


End file.
